


Haves and Have Not

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One possible result from the events in <span class="u">Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau</span>.</p><p>Danny's learning to live with the pain. And he talks to Kono about it, while watching tourists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haves and Have Not

Kono found him sitting on a folding chair on one of the sandier beaches. _Tourist-watching. New hobby?_ Kono thought with a smile. A smile which vanished when she saw the expression on Danny's face and posture...and that he was sitting alone.

There was something else different about Danny, but Kono set that observation aside in favor of asking, "This seat taken?" and was she was rather obvious in looking around. _This is your weekend with Grace, isn't it?_ and Grace was noticably nowhere to be seen.

"Nope," Danny said. "Look at that guy - is he surfing with a tie on?"

Kono sat down beside him, peering at the tourist Danny was watching. "No, that's a suntan."

"That's gotta hurt."

 _Like you are?_ Kono guessed. "Danny -"

"Grace is with her mom," Danny said. "I appreciate you being delicate about it, but you don't have to be. Rip the bandaid right off."

"What happened to Rachel?" Kono asked. "I heard she was getting -"

 _I asked,_ Danny thought. _And you obliged._ "She did," Danny said. Whether a verb or adjective or whatever, he still didn't like the one that started like _dive_ and rhymed with _force_. "Stan gave me an earful. Thought he was going to take a few swings, and he was red enough."

"He didn't?"

"He didn't. Told me Rachel said she was leaving."

"To go back to you?" Kono asked.

Danny shook his head and winced as a tourist fell off a wave. "She's going back to England. Her choice. I mean, I understand - too many memories here."

"Does this mean you get to keep Grace?"

"It could. Rachel even offered. I said no," Danny said.

Kono tracked the threads. "Because Grace is family," Kono said.

Danny nodded. "Rachel was already on thin ice when she met me. Marrying Stan didn't help any more than marrying me did. I want Rachel to have hope _and_ a reason to get out of bed in the morning." _I understand all too well how easy it is to sink into a self-pitying mire of bedsheets. My brother pulled me out, and Grace can keep Rachel from sinking in the first place._

"Grace."

"Grace. I'll talk custody when they're both settled and everything.

"No matter how long it takes?"

"No matter what. Like how you guys never gave up on me. Not when I was in the hospital, or before then."

"Is that why you're not wearing a tie?" Kono asked.

"I was wondering how long it'd be before you asked."

"I had a feeling it was a symptom of something bigger. So I went after that instead."

"And what would that be?"

"Grace is more important."

"Like I told your cousin, you're very smart."

Kono smiled. "Thanks. Now I have to ask."

"Ask what?" Danny asked.

"If you're staying here, or if we have to break in a new rookie."

"Much as I think you would do great at passing on the traditions and treatment due to newbies, I have to say that I'm not going anywhere. Well, as in I'm going to leave this beach soon, but I'm not leaving Hawaii."

"Glad to hear it. But I thought you said you were only here for Grace."

"I'll try not to take that the wrong way," Danny kidded. "I was and I am. I'm staying here to help support her and Rachel while they're getting on their feet, and yes, I don't doubt Stan's scholarship fund for Grace is still large and filled to the brim. I'm staying here so Grace can come visit once they're both okay and we talk about custody again."

Kono had a feeling there was a dangling 'and'. "And?" she asked.

"And someone has to keep McGarrett from working your and Chin's fingers to the bone."

"Thanks."

"Hey, what am I here for, if not my friends?"


End file.
